Family Ties
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: When S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent Hailey Evans opens her front door in the middle of the night to find her cousin standing in the rain with a baby on his hip,she doesn't know what to expect.She certainly doesn't expect her boss to try and recruit the teen,nor does she expect him to befriend Tony Stark after opening a shop in NY.One thing's for sure-with Harry Potter around she's never bored.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

* * *

Hailey woke in the middle of the night to a pounding on her front door. Lightening flashed and thunder cracked. Rain beat against her bedroom window. Wondering who on earth would be at her door in _this_ weather, she jumped out of bed, putting on a robe as she ran to see who it was. She tied it around her middle as she opened the door. A gasp escaped her when she saw who was on the other side.

"_Harry?_"

There, in the pouring rain with a baby on his hip and a diaper bag on his shoulder, stood the cousin she had never met in person but had exchanged several letters with since the British teen's thirteenth birthday. She ushered him inside, taking the bag and the baby from him as he came in. Placing the child on her own hip, she gently pushed her younger cousin onto her couch before making her way to the kitchen, not caring if the leather got wet. Putting a kettle of tea on to boil, she took the baby to her bedroom and opened his bag, smiling with exasperated fondness when she realized that his clothes had several warming and impervious charms on them. Even when running, her cousin always managed to take care of those with him without a thought for himself. The baby had been dry while Harry himself had not. She changed his clothes and diaper, then transfigured her nightstand into a cot for him. She found a couple of bottles of baby formula and grabbed one, taking it back to the kitchen and putting it in the microwave. She cut off the tea as it started to boil, and, with a flick of her wand, a tea tray fixed itself and began floating towards the living room. After checking that the formula was the right temperature, she put the bottle in the baby's mouth, feeding him as she carried him back to the living room and her cousin. Sighing, she waved her wand again and the teen was dry, he looked up at her, holding his arms out for his godson. Reluctantly, she handed him over. He had written her about Teddy several times before his abrupt arrival and she could tell he adored the boy. However, she did not think it a good idea for him to be feeding the child while he was looking like death warmed over.

* * *

When Teddy was finally put to bed, the two curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea each.

"What happened?" she asked softly. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"After the war… they sent me back to the Dursleys. They said it was for the best, but they don't _know_! Then, I got a letter from Gringotts saying that Ginny Weasley had tried to get access to my vaults by claiming to be my wife, along with her mother, Ron, and Hermione. When I went to the bank and read my statements, I found out that Dumbledore had been paying them for _years_ from my vaults and had created a marriage contract between me and Ginny with Mrs. Weasley. Most people don't believe them of course - but there are enough that do that I can't leave Grimauld without being glared at mistrustfully! They've turned on me! Again!"

He put his tea down without touching it and wiped his eyes roughly. Frowning, Hailey set her own tea aside.

"Harry -" she cut herself off when he turned to her with tear-filled eyes.

"What did I do to deserve this, Hailey?" he asked brokenly, his lip trembling, "What did I do wrong? I _died_ for them! Wasn't that enough? Do they have to take my family from me too?"

Violent, heart-wrenching sobs wracked his body. Hailey pulled him into her arms, carding her fingers gently through his hair.

"Shh, baby, you didn't do anything wrong. You did _more_ than enough for those bastards. Dying was _too_ much, sweetheart. There is _nothing_ you could have done to deserve this. You are the kindest, purest, most _selfless_ person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I am proud of you, little cousin. You have a heart of pure gold, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." she murmured softly to him. She tilted his face up wiped the tears from his cheeks. "In the morning, I'm going to call off work for the day, and you, Teddy, and I are going to go shopping for clothes for the two of you."

He blushed, his eyes going wide.

"You don't have to do that -" she put a hand over his mouth, smiling kindly.

"I know I don't _have_ to, sweetling, but I'm _going_ to. You and Teddy are my family and you will always come first. Now, tell me, Mr. Richest-Wizard-in-Europe-and-Russia, is there anything you've always wanted to do?"

He laughed a little at that, before answering shyly.

"I-I've always wanted to open a bake shop."

She beamed at him.

"I think that's a great idea! We'll look at buildings for you to buy tomorrow as well. OK?"

He nodded. She smiled and helped him to his feet.

"Come on, sweet, time for bed. We'll deal with tomorrow when it comes."

* * *

As he lay curled around his cousin, a small smile spread across his face. He knew, that no matter what the sunlight brought with it, his cousin would stand by him. For once he would have someone to fight _for_ him instead _with_ him. With that thought in mind, for the first time since he was a small child, Harry Potter fell into a restful, dreamless sleep not induced by potions.

* * *

**I know, I know, another story. I'm sorry! The ideas just pop into my head and I can't work on anything else until I write them down and submit them to you guys for review! So please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'm amazed so many people like this story after only one chapter! Anyway, I thought I'd take a minute to answer a couple of review I to Kukkanen:**

**I know the whole 'Harry moves to New York and opens a bakery' thing has been done to death, but besides cleaning and gardening, that's the only thing Harry can do in the muggle world. He's not qualified to be anything else and he's too young to join the American Military. I briefly toyed with the idea of Harry being a mechanic, but he just doesn't have the skill set. So, though I cringe at the thought of something so overused, I really don't think Harry would think me for making him a gardener or a house keeper.**

**Next to Naginator: Harry is not a 'pansy'. He's spent most of his life used and abused and everyone has turned on him again. He's just, finally, reached his breaking point. There's nothing wrong with breaking down every once in a while. But no, he won't be a weak submissive child in this story.**

* * *

"Why aren't you coming in today?"

Hailey rolled her eyes. Honestly, sometimes he acted like a jealous boyfriend.

"Because, my cousin showed up on my doorstep at midnight with his godson and they need help settling in. We need to buy clothes for both of them, baby bottles, baby food, formula, a bassinet -"

"Alright, Evans! I get it. Why did your cousin come to New York?"

She took a deep breath, repeating 'Must not kill my boss…. Must not kill my boss….' in her head.

"Because, Director, I'm literally the _only_ family he has left. Everyone else is either dead or at the top of my list of people to kill in the most painful way possible. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Agent Evans I did not give you time off!" Fury snapped. She narrowed her eyes.

"Director, I think you're forgetting the terms of my employment, which clearly state that I can take as much time off as I want, whenever I want, whether you approve it or not. Now, I'm taking three days off to help my cousin settle and start up his new business. Like it or lump it." she growled, then she canceled the call before he could respond. Forcing herself to smile, she walked back into the living room, where Harry was watching cartoons with Teddy. Harry looked up when she entered the room, looking uncomfortable.

"Hailey, you don't have to do this if it'll get you in trouble at work…"

She waved him off with a stern look.

"It's not. They're not about to fire me - they need me. Besides, you're family. You come before any job."

He gave her a shy smile, receiving a bright one in return.

"Thanks." he sighed, bringing Teddy closer to him. He smiled a crooked smile, "You know, besides my parents, Sirius, and Remus, you're the only family I have that actually gives a damn."

Hailey's smile fell and a quiet rage filled her eyes.

"I know, Harry, and I'm so sorry I wasn't able to save you from those… beasts."

He shook his head.

"Not your fault. Not much you really could've done from America is there?"

Her heart broke at the resigned look in her cousin's eyes. Shoving thoughts of their horrible aunt aside, she changed the subject.

"I thought Teddy was staying with Andromeda? What changed?"

Harry smiled sadly down at his godson, who was laughing at the TV.

"He reminded her too much of 'Dora, she said. So she asked me to take him with me when she found out I was leaving. She said it's too painful to look at him and know her daughter and son-in-law wouldn't be there to watch him grow. And with Ted gone, there was no way she could look at his namesake without thinking of her husband."

Hailey looked at the little boy, taking him from Harry as she got to her feet, a bright smile on her face.

"Enough of this depressing talk. Come on. We've got shopping to do."

She laughed at Harry's half-hearted groan and dragged him out of the house.

* * *

The realtor stared at the two before her in disbelief. She turned to woman imploringly.

"Miss Evans, surely you can see how risky this venture is for a seventeen year old?"

Hailey shrugged.

"It's his money, he can do as he pleases with it. Besides, New York can never have enough bakeries." she added with a grin. Sighing in defeat, she turned to the green-eyed teen in question.

"Mr. Potter, are you sure you want to do this? You're only seventeen. You still have a few years left to decide on a permanent career."

Harry grinned.

"Yes ma'm. Besides, I like baking."

Hailey snorted, shaking her head, saying to the realtor.

"The only teenage boy I've met who actually enjoys working in the kitchen. He wouldn't even let me cook breakfast this morning!"

Sarah laughed.

"He's going to make someone very happy someday."

Smirking at her cousin's blush.

"That he will. Ickle Harrykins makes an excellent house wife."

Harry glared at the laughing women, before pouting and saying to Teddy,

"They're being mean to your godfather, cub. They're laughing at me."

Teddy cooed and reached for his godfather's messy hair. Harry smiled. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

Harry stared in horror at the pile of clothes his cousin had picked out for him to try on.

"I don't need _that_ much! There's got to be three hundred dollars worth of clothes there!"

Hailey grinned.

"More than that, actually. Now go try them on!"

"Hailey -"

"Go!"

Sighing, Harry did as the hyperactive blonde ordered. This was the fifth pile of clothes she had given him since stepping foot in the shop. _If I didn't hate shopping before_, Harry thought as he tried on what felt like the thirtieth set of clothes, _I definitely do now_. Grumbling, Harry stepped out of the changing room wearing a pair of black jeans that hung low on his hips and an emerald, satin shirt. He blushed when Hailey and the female clerk helping them wolf-whistled. He saw Hailey nod and give him the thumbs up. Sighing, he went to put on another outfit and add this one to his ever-growing pile of clothes.

* * *

Hailey watched Harry play with Teddy while she cleaned up the dishes. She smiled. The boy would make a terrific father someday. As she dried the last pot, she narrowed her eyes when she saw both of her boys yawn. Taking Teddy from Harry, she shooed the teen into the room they'd add on for him before carrying the toddler to his own room. Tomorrow they would begin getting shop ready for customers.


	3. Chapter 3

After hearing Pepper rave about the new bakery literally right next door to his tower, Tony Stark decided to pay Prongslet's Sweetshop a visit. As soon as he stepped through the door, he was assaulted by the smell raspberries and fresh coffee. He looked around shop interestedly. Two arm chairs and a couch sat before a fire place, the rest of the place filled with tables with two or three chairs around them. The color scheme was a surprisingly pleasant combination of scarlet and gold. Who knew those two colors could be combined without being obnoxiously loud? There were a few bookshelves filled with pictures and newspaper clippings. He walked over to one of the shelves and studied a picture of a tall, gangly, freckled, red-haired boy with smiling blue eyes, a girl with warm chocolate eyes despite the scolding look on her face and wild, bushy, brown hair, and a short, scrawny, pale, raven haired boy, wearing too-baggy clothes and a wide smile on his face, his almond-shaped, emerald green eyes bright with happiness. The three were sitting under a tree in front of a lake. The two boys were laughing while the girl read a thick book, a smile fighting its way onto her face. Someone clearing their throat behind him had Tony jumping out of his skin and whirling around to find an older, amused version of the emerald-eyed boy in the photo. He looked healthier now than he had in the picture - and taller his verdant eyes were now haunted and filled with pain. He appeared to be about seventeen. Tony smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry - My personal assistant recommended this place to me and when I walked in I saw the pictures. I saw that one and got curious."

The boy smiled.

"It's fine. They're there to be looked at. That's Ron and Hermione." his smile disappeared, "They were my friends at boarding school…. At least, I thought they were. It turned out they were being paid by our previous Headmaster to befriend me. Ron's sister pretended to be my wife to try and get money from my account…. I haven't spoken to them since I left England a month ago." he smiled again. "But you didn't come here to hear my depressing life story - you came to eat! And possibly have a cup of coffee. What can I get you Mr. Stark?"

Startled by the abrupt change of subject, it took him a moment to answer.

"Umm…. Do you have any blueberry muffins?" he asked hopefully. The boy chuckled.

"Of course. Would you like some?"

Tony nodded.

"And a cup of coffee - if you don't mind."

He grinned.

"Not at all, Mr. Stark. Why don't you take a seat while I get your order?" he had a deep, calming voice that made you relax and want to listen to anything he had to say. Taking a seat next the bookshelf, he waited for the boy to get back. Another photo caught his attention - this one of a wedding. A beautiful, redheaded woman with the same incredible eyes as the boy was on the arm of a hazel-eyed carbon copy of the teen while a shaggy-haired man laughed beside them. They were probably his parents. Next to it was a news paper clipping - **Lord and Lady Potter Announce the Birth of Their First-Born Son**. So the kid came from nobility. Interesting. Another picture - this one of a brown haired boy and blonde girl with a dreamy expression in her blue eyes. She wore what appeared to be radishes in her ears and a bottle cork necklace. Both were standing in the ruins of what had clearly been a grand castle at one time. The boy was holding a sword and the girl a magazine called _The Quibbler_. Both looked exhausted - the boy had a black eye and the girl was bleeding - but they were smiling and obviously relieved. They were surrounded by people celebrating. Some were crying, others laughing. He wondered what had happened there. He was brought from his musings by a mug and a plate being sat in front of him. He smiled gratefully at the boy.

"Thanks. What's your name, by the way?" he asked as he took a bite, moaning as the treat practically melted in his mouth. The boy was amused.

"Harry Potter. I see you're enjoying your muffins." he teased. Tony nodded, not minding the jib in the least.

"These are the best blueberry muffins I've ever tasted. Do you make them?"

Blushing, Harry nodded. Tony smirked, thinking the teen looked adorable.

"Well, you've found the career that will keep you in business for the rest of your life. Would you come work for me in Stark Tower?" he almost begged. Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"No, I like my shop. Besides, if I work for you who will watch Teddy?"

"Teddy?"

A smile crossed his face.

"My godson. He and I are living with my cousin, but she has a government job and can't watch him all the time. This is easier because I can bring him with me and not have to worry about something happening to him."

"What happened to his parents?"

He tensed.

"They were murdered a few months ago. His father was a friend of the family and his wife a good friend of mine."

Tony winced, berating himself internally.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Harry shrugged.

"Not your fault. You didn't know. Why don't you go back to eating?"

Tony nodded, feeling guilty and awkward. Harry stayed were he was at in the chair across from him. He took the picture of the wedding off the shelf and showed it to him. He pointed to the man and woman.

"That's my mum and dad. Their names were James and Lily. They died in a house fire when I was a year old." He pointed to the shaggy man. "That's my godfather, Sirius Black. He was killed by his cousin when I was fifteen."

Tony didn't know what to say to that, so instead he changed the subject.

"Why did you move to New York?"

Harry shrugged again.

"After I found out that my 'friends' weren't really my friends, the only thing tying me to England was Teddy. Everyone I cared about was dead, my relatives hated me, and I could easily visit Teddy whenever I wanted. I didn't even know I had a cousin in America until I was thirteen. When Teddy's grandmother found out I was leaving, she begged me to bring him with me. She said she couldn't bear to raise him after the deaths of her daughter, son-in-law, and husband. So I brought him with me."

"This cousin of yours - how are you related?"

He smiled.

"She's the daughter of my mother's older brother. He moved here with his wife and Hailey during the terrorist attacks in the '70s."

Tony nodded, finishing his last muffin and taking a sip of his coffee. He nearly spit out the delicious brew when the teen turned the tables.

"What was your family like, Mr. Stark?"

Tony blinked a few times before answering.

"My dad wasn't around much and my mother was a bit… detached. They were killed in a car crash when I was a kid. And call me Tony."

Harry smiled and nodded. Tony opened his mouth to ask another question when his phone rang. Smiling apologetically, he answered it, only to swear loudly when Pepper told him he was late for another meeting - and this was one he actually wanted to attend.

"Sorry, Harry, but I've got to go. Maybe I'll stop back by tomorrow."

Harry nodded his understanding and watched in bemusement as the billionaire rushed out the door, wondering why on earth he had told the man so much about himself.

* * *

Hailey did the dishes as she listened to Harry tell her about his day.

"… and I met Tony Stark today. He walked in this morning for muffins and coffee. I told him about a few of the pictures on the shelf and a bit about what happened in England. I don't know why I told him so much."

She smiled.

"Well, honey, Mr. Stark is a very charismatic person. And who knows - maybe this is the start of a new friendship. An honest friendship." she added earnestly, "Mr. Stark doesn't have many friends, but I've hear he's very loyal to the ones he does have. This could be good for you, sweetie." She turned around to find Harry smiling at her. "And if he hurts you I can always make him disappear." She winked at him, tricking a laugh from him. He grinned at her.

"Thanks, Hailey - I need that."

She returned the grin with a kind smile.

"Anytime, sugar. Now, why don't you go watch TV and let me put little Teddy to bed?"

He shook his head.

"No, you've been putting him to bed every night this month. It's my turn to do it." he mock-glared at her, "You're monopolizing my godson?"

She smirked at him.

"What can I say? He's adorable."

Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, he is." he agreed. He looked into the emerald eyes identical to his own and his mothers, suddenly serious.

"Thanks, Hailey, for everything. You've done a lot for me and I can never repay you -" she interrupted him with a glare.

"Don't talk nonsense, Harry James. You're family. I'm glad to help you and I don't want any payment. Now, go put your godson to bed and relax." she ordered. Smiling, he nodded and went to do as he was told. He had a family for the first time in his life and he'd never been happier.

* * *

**First off I want just want to say that this will NOT be a Tony/OC slash. The farthest Tony and Hailey's relationship will go is close friends. Second, I have not, as of yet, decided whether or not this will be a Harry/Tony slash. That, I am leaving it up to my wonderful readers to decide. I'm putting a pole up on my profile for you guys to vote. I'll leave it up for a few days, then I'll take it down. So vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hailey ran a hand over her face and sat back in her chair, staring at her computer screen in disbelief. S.H.I.E.L.D was monitoring her cousin and had been for weeks. As she stared at the file, she felt her shock slowly give way to rage and she was suddenly on her feet, startling those around her. She had told Fury to leave her family alone! Why the hell was he following Harry? He had no right! And if he tried to get Harry fighting again she would make the bastard eat his other eye! She stormed into the Director's office and glared at the man. Fury raised a brow.

"Can I help you with something, Agent Evans?"

"Why in God's name are you following my cousin?" she demanded. Fury glared at her.

"Why are you accessing classified information?"

Hailey snorted. She and Fury both knew that nothing in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s data base was classified for her. She had access to everything.

"Stop stalling and answer the question, Fury."

He shrugged.

"I think the answer is quite obvious. The Boy-Who-Lived would be a valuable asset to S.H.I.E.L.D. Don't you think so?"

She glowered at him.

"Harry is trying to start over. Not to mention how difficult it is to hide Teddy's accidental magic. He changes his hair from turquoise to black every time Harry walks through the door." she slammed her hand down on the desk and leaned across it, "Leave my family alone, Nick, or I'll make your life a living Hell." she snarled. With that, she turned and swept from the room. If anything happened to her cousin because of S.H.I.E.L.D…. heads would roll. And Nick Fury's would be the first one.

* * *

Harry sighed and looked at the pictures on the shelf. Specifically the one of him, Ron, and Hermione. When he had first put it up there, Hailey had asked him why. She had shaken her head and asked him how he had gotten to be so smart. He had laughed and told her it was more masochistic than smart, really. He had put the picture up so he could remember the good times instead of the bad. Instead of betraying him, he pretended Ron and Hermione had died in the war. And in a way, they had. The people who had tried to steal from him and force him into a loveless marriage were not the people he had befriended in first year and had nearly died for on several occasions. No - those people were cold, and cruel. His friends had died in the war, and in their places, greedy strangers had taken hold. He had run this shop for three years, and in that time he had managed to conceal the fact that he made magical sweets and that his godson was a metamorphous. He had also befriended the arrogant Tony Stark and his PA Pepper Potts. In some ways, Pepper reminded him of Hermione, and it hurt to be around her - but he was getting better. At least he no longer flinched whenever she would scold Tony. Which happened a lot. He snickered to himself. Tony got into almost as much trouble as Fred and George. A pang of sorrow hit him at the thought of his friends, who he had only seen once since moving to America. Shaking his head to rid it of painful thoughts, he flicked his wrist, making all the mugs and plates fly to the kitchen. He froze when he heard the door open and a familiar voice say,

"What the hell?!"

He winced and turned around.

"Hey, Tony."

* * *

"So… magic is real?" Tony asked incredulously. Harry nodded, wincing.

"Yeah."

The billionaire grinned.

"That explains so much!"

At Harry's puzzled look, his grin turned sheepish.

"After that first day I kinda looked you up, but all I could find was a skimpy file on the S.H.I.E.L.D. data base. After your eleventh birthday you disappear off the grid."

Harry groaned.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is following me? Hailey's going to loose it…"

"Your cousin? Why would she be angry?" Tony asked curiously. Now it was Harry's turn to look sheepish.

"Hailey works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I think she specifically told Fury _not_ to follow me." he admitted. Tony snickered.

"Your cousin is your 'Special' babysitter."

Harry groaned.

"You're impossible."

Tony just laughed and bit into a muffin. Harry smiled. Today just might be a good one after all.

* * *

After leaving Prongslet's Sweetshop that evening, Tony went home and looked up all he could find about magic, determined to ask Harry how much was real and how much was fiction tomorrow. He smiled, thinking of his green-eyed friend. The boy was one of the few people who had seen him with his mask down. He had told him about his parents. How his father was never there and his mother ignored him. In return, Harry had told him about his relatives. How he had been stuffed under the stairs the moment he was brought in the house, starved and treated like a slave. He sometimes described his uncle's beatings in detail. Now, every time Tony heard the names Petunia or Vernon, he saw red and had to resist the urge to drive his fist through the nearest wall. He had looked up the two after he had heard about the cupboard and had begun taking revenge for his friend. First, Vernon was suspended from his job pending an investigation into embezzlement charges. Next it was put in the _London Times_. The neighbors were talking within the week. Next the treatment of Petunia's nephew came to light. The police were called in and the neighbors gossiped even more. The two were charged with child abuse and criminal negligence. Dudley, having made amends with Harry, was left alone to inherit what was left of his father's estate. Harry had no idea and Tony intended to keep it that way. Tony just hoped Pepper, who adored the baker, never found out about Harry's past. She'd mother the poor man to death. Then she'd find the Dursleys, who were still in prison, and kill them. Then he'd spent the evening telling Tony about his years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though Tony had already known about the Weasleys and Hermione Granger, he had never felt the need to go after them. After all, Harry had ensured that all his belongings had been returned and they had no access to his money. But now that he new the full extent of what they'd done, he wanted to ruin them as well. The only problem was - how did you ruin a wizard? Experimentally, he typed in the name 'Hermione Weasley'. An evil grin spread across his face when he saw a familiar head of bushy hair show up with a S.H.I.E.L.D. ID. He knew someone who would be very interested in knowing she worked in such close quarters with Mrs. Weasley. He tagged the photo to an email and hit send. Now, he just had to wait.

* * *

Hearing a 'beep' from her computer, Hailey sat down to check her email to find a message from one Tony Stark. Eyebrows raised, she opened the email. She saw red when the picture showed up on the screen. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley: Research and Development for S.H.I.E.L.D. Then she red the note below the picture. 'Harry told me about the lovely Dr. Weasley. Give her hell from me. T.S.'

Cackling mentally, Hailey made her way to the Research and Development room of the Helicarrier.

* * *

Hermione Weasley nee Granger was currently working on a way to make the Tesseract into a weapon usable by humans. When the door to her lab opened. She looked up, immediately dropping what she was doing when S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Hailey Evans walked in. She never made the connection between her colleague's surname and the maiden name of her former best friend's deceased mother. She smiled at the Agent.

"Agent Evans! What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Hailey Evans was an agent she would need to impress if she wanted to get anywhere in the agency.

Hailey leaned against the wall, returning the smile warmly.

"Dr. Weasley, I was wondering…. Does the name Harry Potter sound familiar to you?"

Hermione fought to hide her reaction to the name, forcing her features into a mournful expression.

"Yes, it does. Harry was friend of mine in England… at least until he disappeared three years ago. No one's seen him since. We've looked everywhere for him, but we can't find him."

Hailey snorted internally.

"Hmm… did you know Mr. Potter had family here in the U.S.?"

Hermione shook her head, wondering why the blond was asking about _him_, and forcing herself to look hopeful.

"He does? You don't think he went to live with them, do you?"

Hailey fought a smirk and inclined her head.

"I do. In fact - I know he did. Would you like to know how I know this, Dr. Weasley?"

Hermione nodded, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Hailey grinned widely, causing the other witch to shudder.

"I know because I am his cousin. My father was his mother's older brother." Her grin turned cold, "And guess what?" she asked. Hermione shook her head, afraid now. And she had right to be. Hailey's hand shot out and grabbed her throat, pinning her to the wall behind her, "He told me _all_ about you!" she growled. Hermione couldn't hold back her scream.

* * *

Hailey walked into her office, whistling 'The Saints Come Marching In'. The other agents shuddered, wondering who her latest victim had been. Phil Coulson groaned. Another mess to clean up.

* * *

Hailey snatched the cookie from the air as it flew past her and round on the little boy who'd done it. Teddy Lupin sat in his favorite chair, his godfather's chair, in the living room, his turquoise hair in the same messy style as his godfather's, his amber eyes wide and his cherub lips formed in a pout. Hailey raised a brow, unimpressed.

"Teddy, what have I told you about cookies before supper?"

The three-year-old pouted,

"But Aunt Hailey! I want a cookie! Supper's ages away!"

She shook her head.

"No, Teddy. You'll ruin your supper. You can have a cookie after you eat. Your Uncle Harry's cooking now." she smiled at him, "Why don't you see if he'll let you help?"

Teddy grinned and ran to the kitchen. Hailey followed him with a laugh, leaning against the doorway so she could watch Harry listen to his godson tell him about his day. She laughed when Teddy levitated the flour and ended up accidentally dumping it on Harry's head. This, of course, earned her flour to the face and a glare from Teddy for laughing at 'his' Harry. She grinned wickedly and bewitched the flour to chase the young wolf around the kitchen. Yelped and ran to hide behind her legs, yelling,

"I yield! I yield!"

She smirked at him, but sent the flour back into its bag. With a flick of her wand, they were all clean and Harry was getting another bag of flour from the freezer. Sensing that Harry wanted to talk about something, she handed Teddy the cookie he'd tried to steal earlier and sent him back into the living room to eat it.

"What's up, honey?" she asked as soon as the child was out of earshot. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tony saw me do magic today."

Her eyebrows rose.

"And? How did he take it?"

He snorted.

"Surprisingly well, actually. He asked for a few demonstration for proof - and then I found myself telling him about Hogwarts, and Sirius, and R-" he cut off before he could say the name of his first friend and took a deep breath. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Tony's like a breath of fresh air, 'Ley. There are no expectations, no conditions. I don't feel as if I have to hide a part of myself to please him. He's not after my money, or my status. He's got his own. I can just be… me around him. It like when I'm with you and Teddy, or Neville and Luna, or the twins…. I haven't felt like that in years."

Hailey smiled gently at him.

"I'm happy for you sweetie. He sounds like a good friend."

Harry grinned.

"He is. Even if he is a bit arrogant."

Hailey was glad to see him like this. A smile on his face, his cheeks flushed as he spoke animatedly about his new friend, his eyes bright with happiness. She doubted he had ever looked like this before, and she wanted to thank the man who had done it.

"Why don't you invite him over for dinner tomorrow? I want to meet him."

Harry looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Really?"

She nodded, knowing he was questioning the offer, not her motives behind it.

"Of course. And I'll cook." she added. "Which, by the way, I can do you know. You just never let me in the kitchen long enough to do it." she teased. Harry blushed, then hugged her excitedly.

"Thanks, Hailey." he muttered into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his hair.

"You're welcome, honey." she withdrew from the embrace and smiled, "Now, why don't you finish supper, while I go get Teddy?"

Grinning, he nodded and went back to the stove. Hailey silently thanked whatever gods were listening for Tony Stark. Her Harry was healing.

* * *

**Hey everyone! :) A lot of people seem found of Harry/Tony. You have two more days to vote, then I'm taking the poll down, so if you're against it, vote fast, or the 'Yes's have it! Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope this answers any questions about Hailey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Erm... I've had some concerns about the age gap... It's really not that much of one. Tony was born in 1973 and Harry was born in '81, it's only an eight year time difference. Also, peoples, unless you can't log in to vote, could you please reserve voting for the pole? It's not that I don't appreciate those of you who actually explain your reasons, but if you're just saying 'yes' or 'no', could you please do so on the pole? And Hailey will NOT be a Mary Sue. She does have her limits, as we will be finding out when Tony is kidnapped. Pole will be closed tonight at midnight, by the way, so if you're going to vote, do it fast! Anywho... on with the story!**

* * *

Hailey sat across from her boss, her feet up on his desk. She yawned widely as he began to lecture her on taking unprecedented time off… _again_. Honestly, it was getting rather annoying. She looked at her watch and stood up, interrupting.

"I'm sorry, Director, but I've got to go. We're having guests for dinner and Harry's actually letting me cook for once."

Fury smirked.

"Is that a good idea? You've never been good with explosives." he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Har, de, har, har. You're hilarious, Nick. I can cook you know. I just prefer Harry's." she got a dreamy look on her face at the thought of her cousin's cooking, then shook her head and went back to the conversation at hand.

"Seriously, though - I need to leave."

She hurried from the room before he could object, growling in frustration, he let her go.

* * *

Hermione Weasley shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. Evans had made her relive all of her former best friend's worst memories from Harry's perspective. She was still suffering the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse. She even had bruises from that horrible whale of a muggle! She couldn't believe all that Harry had gone through. Why hadn't he said anything? And why did she suddenly care about Potter? What had he done for? _He saved your life… _a voice that sounded annoyingly like Evans said in the back of her mind. **After he put it in danger! **She protested. _He asked you to stay behind… _the voice argued. Groaning in frustration, she let her head fall back against the wall behind her and tried to reason with herself. One thing was for certain though: she was beginning to regret betraying Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes as Tony and Pepper hesitantly agreed to go to his house for dinner, both nervous to meet his cousin. Honestly, she just wanted to meet them - It wasn't like she'd bite. Much.

* * *

Tony didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like a teenage boy about to meet his girlfriend's parents. From what he'd heard from Harry, Hailey Evans was a fiercely protective woman who would probably kill him without hesitation if he allowed anything to happen to her cousin. Or did anything like the Traitors. He thought darkly. But he would never do that to Harry. He, Pepper, and Rhodey were Tony's only friends - he wasn't about to risk ruining that. Besides, he had his own money and was famous enough without help. Maybe she really did just want to meet her baby cousin's new friends. Groaning internally, he continued to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Hailey scrambled around the kitchen, trying to get the food done on time. Then she remembered she had magic. Face palming, she flicked her wand and the ingredients began to prepare themselves. Sighing, she went to help Teddy get ready.

* * *

A knock on the door had Hailey running to answering it. Smiling politely and smoothing her slightly mussed up hair, she opened it to reveal her cousin, a red headed woman and a dark haired man. She recognized them immediately as Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. The looked nervous. Smirking, she stepped aside to let Harry through and invited the two anxious muggles into her home.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite. Much." she added with a wink. The two laughed, albeit a bit strained. Teddy came running into the room. He hid behind Harry's legs at the sight of the two strangers. Harry smiled and coaxed the three-year-old to come out.

"Teddy, these are some friends of mine."

Teddy looked at them with wide eyes, then back up at his godfather.

"Are they like Hailey's friends?"

Harry stared at the his cub in shock, while Hailey tried desperately not to laugh. Eventually, though, Harry was able to shake his head.

"No, cub, they're not. They're _just_ friends. Why don't you go sit at the table, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Teddy nodded, looking confused, and ran off. As soon as he was out of earshot, Hailey gave into the urge to laugh. Harry groaned and ran a hand over his face. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"What was that about?"

"He just asked if the three of you were dating." Hailey snickered. Tony and Pepper both looked stunned. Harry shot them apologetically at them.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that Hailey brings home her boyfriends a lot. She doesn't really have any friends. She thinks the come with price tags, for some reason."

She huffed.

"All of mine have. They seemed to be under the impression that I was a walking ATM. Do I _look_ like a money machine?" she asked rhetorically. Then she smiled.

"But that was just my bad experience. I'm sure neither of you are after Harry's money. Now, everyone to the kitchen. Harry actually let me cook tonight."

Harry smirked.

"And she managed not to blow anything up this time."

She glared at him.

"That was a calming draught, and I blew that up on purpose! It made pretty colors." she added, as if this explained why she would want to purposely make a potion explode. Harry shook his head, smiling at his friends, he led them to the kitchen.

"She's really not mad - she just spends so many hours doing paper work that when she comes home she has to find creative ways to blow off steam. Exploding cauldrons, dangerous as they are, are a good way to alleviate boredom. Not to mention she spends most of her time fighting with her boss."

Hailey rolled her eyes.

"It's not fighting. He tries to get me to stay later I remind him of the terms of my employment, he changes colors, I leave, he yells at me when I get in the next day and the cycle begins again."

Tony snorted.

"If only all government jobs were like that."

She smirked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't. I'm just the only field agent they have who's a witch. Oh, and would either of you know who sent us those lovely bottles of wine a few weeks ago?" she asked curiously, amusement shining in her eyes. Tony's eyes widened.

"I sent that anonymously. How did you know?"

She laughed.

"As Harry said earlier, I really don't have any friends, and, besides Neville, you're the only one he has who can afford to just casually send people forty-year-old bottles of Cabernet Sauvignon and Merlot." she answered dryly. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Right… I'd forgotten about that."

She just smirked and pushed him gently into the kitchen, Harry and Pepper following close behind.

Dinner was spent laughing and reminiscing. Hailey, blushing furiously and to much laughter from the other four, told them about her disastrous fifteenth birthday party, where her father had paid an aging wizard to impersonate the Weird Sisters for her muggle friends. After desert and sending Teddy to bed, they brought out the wine and moved to the living room, where Pepper regaled them with a tale of Tony's first one night stand. Hailey snorted into her glass. Apparently one woman's blow to his ego was the birth of a womanizer. Tony glared at them.

"Like you've never laughed at because of inexperience."

Harry and Hailey both shook their heads, smirking.

"Harry and I are both virgins." Hailey informed him. Tony gaped, while Pepper looked surprised.

"How?" he demanded. The two shared amused looks.

"We've never had sex." Harry answered drolly, his lips twitching. Tony glared again.

"I know _how_ - I just meant - how did you manage? You're both attractive and bound to have admirers." he pointed out. They shrugged.

"The only person who ever caught Harry's interest turned out to be a traitor. I don't believe in sex before marriage. It's quite easy to remain celibate. Not all of us live on sex." she teased. Tony stuck his tongue out and Pepper laughed. They all looked up when they heard Teddy cry out. Hailey nudged Harry, saying softly,

"Why don't you check on him? I'll stay with our guests."

He nodded and left the room. Once Harry was out of earshot, Hailey turned to the people who had helped her cousin heal so much.

"Thank you." she told them quietly. They gave her confused looks.

"For what?" Tony asked. She smiled sadly.

"You wouldn't know, would you?" she murmured, "When Harry came here, he was broken. His eyes were dull and lifeless. The only time he ever smiled was when he was with Teddy." she smiled brightly at Tony, "Then you waltzed into his life and he started getting better. He would laugh more. His eyes would light up whenever he spoke about either of you or the shop. Sometimes he would rattle on about what Teddy had done during the day, smiling all the while. You gave my cousin life again, and I can never thank you enough for that. All I can do is offer my assistance whenever it's needed." she said. They stared at her in shock, both feeling touched by the offer and glad that they had made such an impact in their friend's life. Before they could say anything, however, Harry came back carrying Teddy and wearing an apologetic smile.

"He had a nightmare." he explained. Pepper looked at her watch and smiled kindly.

"It's no problem, Harry. Besides, we'd better be going. It's midnight."

Hailey grinned at them and got to her feet.

"I'll show you out. Do you want to call a cab? Or do you have someone on call waiting for you?"

"I'll just call my driver, Happy. He should be here within a few minutes."

When the got to the door, Hailey put her arms around the billionaire in a hug. Startled, it took him a moment to return the embrace. When she released him, it was to capture Pepper in a hug of her on. As they walked out, they heard her call after them.

"Don't be strangers! Come back whenever you want!"

They turned to look back at her, but she closed the door before they were all the way around. The two faced each other. Pepper's lips twitched.

"I think we've been added to the Potter/Evans/Lupin family." she told her boss. Tony nodded, stunned. How strange, he thought on the way back to the city, that he would find family with a jaded baker and a secret agent.


	6. Chapter 6

**And the results of the poll were... A tie! So, after reading some very well thought out reviews, I must, regretfully, say that no, this will not be a slash fic. Sorry to disappoint anyone, but Harry and Tony will remain just friends. I hope, however, that Slash fans will continue to read. With that said: here is chapter six! Enjoy!**

* * *

Fury ran a hand down his face in frustration. He had just received word that they had found the location of Tony Stark, but they needed to wait for him to escape on his own. That would not go well with Hailey - the witch had grown very fond of the billionaire over the past eight years. He needed away to distract her… divert her attention until Stark was out of danger…. There were mentions of a strange, Shakespearean man appearing mysteriously in New Mexico. He could send her with Coulson instead of Sitwell….

* * *

Hailey entered Nick's office with a curious look on her face.

"You wanted to see me, boss?"

Nick nodded.

"Take a seat, Evans."

Hailey raised a brow, but sat, nonetheless.

"I'm sending you with Agent Coulson to New Mexico. A man supposedly fell out of the sky and survived. He told astrophysicist Eric Selvig that his name is Thor. He is currently staying with a colleague of Dr. Selvig's by the name of Jane Foster. You are to observe the target and make contact."

Hailey shrugged.

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"I don't care if you don't want to go, Agent Evans -" he cut off mid-sentence when he realized what she'd said, "Wait, you're not arguing?"

She shook her head.

"Nope." she answered, popping the 'p'. "I'm gettin' bored, Nicky, and Harry's driving me mad. Teddy's leaving for Hogwarts soon and with Tony missing, Harry's gone into 'worried mother' mode." she grimaced. Nick laughed.

"You leave tonight. Go pack and tell your family."

She stood and saluted before making an about face and leaving the office. Nick shook his head.

"That was a lot easier than it should be." he muttered to himself. He then thanked whatever gods were listening for overprotective godfathers. And paperwork.

* * *

"Harry, you'll be fine." Hailey reiterated for what felt like the thousandth time. Her cousin was not at all thrilled with her leaving, "I'm only going to be gone for a few weeks and Teddy leaves tomorrow." she ruffled the eleven year old's spike turquoise hair, "Sorry I won't be there, kiddo." she added regretfully. He shrugged.

"It's alright, Aunt Hailey. You've got work, I understand." he sounded sad as he spoke, prompting her to poke him in the side, eliciting a giggle from the boy. She smiled at him.

"Hey, none of that. I'll be there to pick you up for Christmas and drop you off after New Year's."

He grinned, hugging her tightly before going to watch TV and let her finish talking to his godfather. Once he was gone, she turned back to her cousin.

"You're twenty-seven years old, Hadrian. I'm sure you can live without me for three weeks. It'll just be you here at home, so you won't have to worry about leaving Teddy alone. I'll call daily and I'm sure Teddy will use the mirror nightly." she grinned at him, "Don't worry so much."

"What about Tony?" he asked quietly. His friend had been missing for almost three months. He had left after promising he would only be gone for a few days. Hailey sighed, knowing what he was thinking.

"Harry, I'm not going to be kidnapped and neither will Teddy. And if anyone tries to take Teddy, I'll head to Hogwarts myself and kill them. Alright? I can take care of myself and so can Tony. He'll be fine. I promise. They'll find him soon."

Harry sighed and began to help her pack.

"I just don't like it."

She nudged him, smiling.

"I know, but calm down. Or you're going to mother poor Teddy to death."

Harry glared and shoved her. She just laughed and continued putting clothes in the suitcase.

* * *

Jane Foster had decided to take a break from trying to find a way to send Thor back home and took the god out to dinner at an exclusive, very expensive restaurant. On the way in the door, she noticed a couple sitting in a secluded corner, arguing.

"C'mon, Phil! At least let me pay my half of the bill." the woman complained. The man, Phil, shook his head.

"No. I brought you here to make up for our disastrous date in Budapest. Meaning, Miss Evans, that you don't pay."

Thor seemed to have noticed the arguing pair and nodded his approval of the man's words. Jane raised a brow.

"What? You don't think a woman can pay her own way?" she demanded. Thor shook his head.

"In this place, I am sure she could, but t'is not proper for a man to make a woman pay for a meal when you are the one who asked her to accompany you."

Jane rolled her eyes, but soon forgot about the conversation and the arguing couple.

* * *

Hailey rolled her eyes at Phil's smug smirk.

"You talk nonsense, Mr. Coulson." she grinned. "Besides, Budapest was fun!"

Phil stared at her, then shook his head.

"You've spent to much time doing paperwork, haven't you?" he asked sympathetically. Shuddering, she nodded. Then she leered at him.

"Yes. However, if you wanted to take me on a date, Phil, all you had to do was ask."

They both laughed, knowing nothing would probably ever happen between them. They like each other, but they were coworkers and the job didn't allow for much by the way of dating. They had tried, once. They had taken the horrible turn of their date in Budapest as a sign that they shouldn't try again, and they hadn't. Just a few casual dinners as friends, and the occasional 'date' for work. Phil shook his head, a rueful smile on his face.

"As much as I'd love to - you know we can't. Anyway - we're working. Did you see the target?"

She nodded, pouting.

"Yes, I did." she winked, "And he is quite the looker."

Phil rolled his eyes. They had both moved on since Budapest and were now back to being close friends - that didn't mean they didn't like to tease each other occasionally. He watched Hailey take a sip of her wine. His gaze switching alternately from their target to the green-eyed beauty before him. She smiled at him and signaled for the waiter.

"So, I guess we're doing desert then?" she asked brightly. Phil smirked, nodding. S.H.I.E.L.D. was, after all, footing the bill for all of this. Laughing, Hailey scanned over her menu again.

* * *

When Hailey arrived back home, it was to a bouncing Harry and a smiling Pepper Potts. She raised a brow at the pair them.

"Let me guess," she drawled, "The two of you are getting married because Miss Potts is pregnant with the next generation of Potters?"

She gave them a cheeky grin when they glared at her.

"Seriously, though, what has you two so happy?"

"They found Tony!" Harry burst out before Pepper could open her mouth. Hailey froze for a moment, then she began to make her way to her room, a huge grin making its way across her face.

"That's great news! I assume he's on his way home?"

Pepper nodded as they went to the kitchen.

"He'll be here tomorrow."

Hailey took the bourbon out of the cabinet and poured them all a glass. She was in the mood for a celebratory drink. Now all they needed to do was avoid an international crisis and they'd be golden. She didn't know how soon she would come to regret that thought, or she would've drunken something stronger.

* * *

"Tony!" the billionaire looked up in surprise. He grinned when he saw Harry Potter and Hailey Evans standing across the room, both rushing to greet him. The blonde reached him first, pulling him into a hug and slapping him. He winced, but stayed silent, knowing he deserved it for not visiting the two after he'd gotten back. Then she kissed the red mark on his cheek and hugged him again.

"You crazy son of a bitch!" she muttered in his ear, "We were so damn worried!" the she smiled, "But, Merlin, we're glad you're back."

Laughing Tony returned the embraced, then, fearfully, faced her cousin, who stared at him solemnly for a moment before breaking out in a huge grin and hugged his friend.

"It's good to have you back, mate." he murmured as he released him.

Hailey interrupted.

"You'll be visiting us soon, won't you, Anthony?" she asked sweetly. Eyes wide, he agreed hurriedly, drawing a laugh from the other two. He took a moment to study his friends. They both looked amazing. Harry in a suit and tie, his dark hair as messy as ever, and Hailey with her blonde tresses up in an elegant bun atop her head and an emerald green cocktail dress that brought out her stunning verdant eyes. They were both smiling at him, looking happy to see him. Though Hailey had a guilty look in her eye and he guessed she wasn't just here to see him, even if she was genuinely happy to do so. He raised a brow and her smile turned apologetic.

"You might want to go see Pepper. Phil's just got done talking to her." she kissed him again, "It really is good to see you, Tony."

He nodded, before, with a finale hug from both of them, he went to find his PA.

* * *

Hailey dropped her face into her hands and groaned. Not only did he build a suit out some metal she couldn't hope to pronounce the name of, he had destroyed Stark Industries, _lost _his arc reactor, and then revealed to all of New York that he was Iron Man. He had also destroyed _Prongslet's Sweetshop_. Harry was, understandably, furious with the childish billionaire. He know had to pay for the repairs _and_ beg Harry for forgiveness. The man was going to make her gray headed before she reached forty! That was, of course, assuming she or Harry didn't strangle him first. Just wait until Teddy heard this. His Uncle Tony was a Superhero. He would be ecstatic. Then again, this was all leaning on Harry and Hailey _not_ killing the idiot.

* * *

Nick Fury was furious (no pun intended). He glared at the Agent seated in front of him.

"Evans, I specifically stated that you were to prevent Stark from telling the world that he is Iron Man."

Hailey sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"There are only two people who can make Tony Stark do anything: Pepper Potts and Harry Potter, and their influence can only go so far. In the end, the idiot will do what he wants, regardless of whether others agree with him or not. Can I go, please? I've got to stop Harry from murdering him. Or helping him." she added under her breath. Chuckling, Nick dismissed her. He only wished he was there to see Stark's face when the two began shouting at him.

* * *

**A lot of people seem upset with Hermione's roll in this story and I was wondering... Would you rather her be under a potion or something instead? Just a thought. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
